


You're Lucky I Love You

by zappedbysnow



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zappedbysnow/pseuds/zappedbysnow
Summary: After a grueling mission, Hawkeye figures he's earned himself a beer. Or three. So he dons the new socks that he saved just for the occasion.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DizzyRedhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyRedhead/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy your gift! Happy Holidays! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I was so happy when my sister sent me a pic of those socks. It solved the problem of what to draw. Thanks, bruha! :D
> 
> Come visit me at my [tumblr](http://snowzapped.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
